Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{9}{5x + 4} \times \dfrac{8x}{10}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 9 \times 8x } { (5x + 4) \times 10}$ $q = \dfrac{72x}{50x + 40}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{36x}{25x + 20}$